Pokemon DP: Blissful Life
by ElectronicStorm
Summary: What happens when Ash and Dawn find a small child in the Forest! Will they be able to cope with their new lives? Do I suck at writing Who knows! Why is the girl Calling Ash and Dawn "Mommy & Daddy"?
1. Chapter 1 Cabinista

Hey everybody this is my first story I hope you enjoy! =3 I will do my best to make sure the characters stay in there own personalities and not sway away into an entirely new person

The starlies were chirping, The magicarps were flopping and Our heros find themselves in a quiet cabin

Brock: Alright! I Think can take a break here!

Dawn: Wow! It's an awesomely pretty cabin (don't question my english)

Ash: Wow! We could get sooo much training done here pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Dawn: Now let's not get carried away you two, Me and Piplup will need some ground for training too!

Piplup: Piplup!

*Grumblez*

Ash: Woops sorry im just a bit hungry!

Dawn: Your always Hungry!

Ash: Well yah! Eating is the next best thing to Battling!

Dawn: You and your stomach!

Brock: Alright you two that's enough! (In a calm-Sarcastic way)

Ash & Dawn: Okay...

Brock: Now can you guys collect some fire wood?

Ash: awwwww!

Dawn: Cmon! (being childish)

Brock: Alright no Din-Din For you guys.

Ash & Dawn: Okay! Okay we're going! (Along with some grumbles, As they left)

*In the Forest, After several hours of Collecting*

Ash: I think this is enough fire wood for the night. (To himself)

Dawn: Ah! (A distant scream from Dawn) Ash!

Ash: (whom dropped all fire wood in his arms, And came rushing to Dawns aid) Dawn what's wrong?!

Dawn: We need to help this kid out. Fast! (Looking at the small child covered with multiple bruises and scratches) Take him and Put him on the couch and I'll get the first aid!

*Ash reluctantly carried the small child inside, with followed by Dawn with her first aid*

Brock: What happen to him?!

Dawn: I don't know?! (And slowly treating his wounds)

Brock: What ever it is, we'll find out later! (Helping Dawn treat the kids wounds)

*Ash stood there with a face of Confusion and Bit of anger on what happen to this kid.

Only time will tell who is this child and how will Our heros deal with this, did I take inspiration from Ashes Precious little girl?! Only Time will tell!? Find out when I post the next chapter! (Probs in bout 10 mins)

Bye =3


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy and Mommy?

Hey everybody im back (after ten mins), yes I did take some inspiration from dadada (UFO Baby) Hope you guys enjoy! =3

Chapter 2: Daddy and Mommy?!

*After tiding up the child with towels and Bandages and such. Brock and Dawn begone to worries bout what happen to the child.

Ash: So any ideas what happen to him!?

Brock: Not a clue.

Dawn: No, Sadly

Ash: This is why we need Blues Clues!

*Brock and Dawn stare at Ash with an unamused look*

Brock: Anyway..(Trying to dismiss ash being.. Ash) Ima head to the store Can You Guys look after him while I'm gone

Dawn: Yah sure Brock!

Ash: (In a back room filled with monitors Connected to cameras viewing the child.) Already on it Brock!

Brock: Alrighty I'm off! Be back in an hour or so!

*Now that Ash and Dawn are alone both ponder on what happen to the child*

Dawn: It makes me wonder.. Was he attacked by a wild pokemon?

Ash: No way! More like Team Rocket hit him. Why would pokemon attack a small child!? Oh that Team Rocket Makes me SOOO Angry!

Pikachu: Piikkaa.(growling as it releases electricity from its cheeks

Dawn: Relax! I hardly think Team Rocket would hurt a little Boy. I guess we'll find out soon.

*Just then they heard mumbles coming from the kid, both Ash and Dawn decided to face the kid.*

?:(the kid looked at Ash and Dawn for a good two seconds then rose up saying) Daddy! Mommy!)

Ash and Dawn stood there with a smile as they both processed what happened. Upon realizing they both yelled

"What!" (Blushing ferociously!)

Dawn: I'm sorry kid But, I'm not your mommy and he's not your daddy! (Quickly to react)

Ash: Where is your Mommy and Daddy anyway?! (In a quick manner)

Child: *Points at Ash and Dawn* Your Right (Into the news!) There sillies!

Ash and Dawn both hung there heads in defeat giving up on the small child*

Ash: Anyway my names Ash! And this is my partner Pikachu!

Pikachu: (Happily chirped) Pika! (still laughing from earlier)

Dawn: Hi I'm Dawn and this is Piplup!

Piplup: (Chirped just like Pikachu did) Piplup!

Ash: So what happen to ya kiddo!

?: I dont know... (Flashes go off in her head, and quickly he grabs onto Ash & Dawn) Mommy, Daddy MAKE IT GO AWAY!

*Ash and Dawn both looked at eachother in concern and decided to go no further with the subject *

Dawn: What's your name sweaty?

?: (after cheering up) Silly Mommy you know my name! It's Xando!

Dawn: Oh right I forgot! (Dawn trying to play along, which she still is a bit pink)

Ash: Hey Xando

Xando: Yes Daddy?

Ash: While we're waiting for Uncle Brock (Nailed it!) How bout we play a game.

Xander: Yay! A game! What game is it?!

Ash: Its...

Welp that's all the time I have folks now I have to continue editing peace! =3. Sorry if it feels rushed or anything. Bye!


	3. Chapper Tree Games

Hi guys welcome back to Blissful Lives, I've seen this has grown a bit in a few hours surprisingly!(if only my channel grew this fast XD) Anyways thanks to pendulum Dragon for my first review! Anyways onto the story! =3

Ash: The game is called Tic tac toe!

Dawn: Tic Tac Toe?

Xando: Yay! ... How do I play Daddy?

Ash: It's simple! (As Ash grabbed a note pad from seamingly no where) All you have to do is make a chart like this.

Xander: wow... (In fascination)

Ash: Now choose O or X

Xander: Ummmmmm... Ughhhhh... I don't know! ( getting really confused on which one to choose)

Ash: Okay then! I choose "O" then! And your "X"

Xander nods and preccedes trying to understand the game*

Dawn watches in amusement seeing how Ash interacts with Xander, then Giggles*

Ash: What's so funny? (In a half tone)

Dawn: Nothing it's Nothing (Letting a few giggles escape)

Ash: Are you suuurre... .

Dawn: Yah yah just get back to playing.

*A half an hour or so goes by*

Brock: I'm back!(with the help of happini and sudowodo)

Ash & Dawn: Welcome back Brock!

Brock: I see Our little champ has awaken and made a full recovery. What's your name sport?

Xando: My names Xando and I'm Daddy and Mommys favorite child!

Brock: Really now? That must be nice do you know where they are at?

Xando: What are you talkin bout rock (over heard his name)

Brock had a sweat drop behind his head "It's brock, Can you say Brock?"

Xando: Rock! You are now Uncle Rock

Brock: Okay then I'll call you... Xan

Xando: Alright Uncle Rock!

Brock: So where is your Parents?

*Ash and Dawn are both making Hand gestures trying to sway Brock away from the conversation,But Fail*

Xando: Right hew! *putting his hands in the air in cheerful manner*

*Ash and dawn go into a bit of a blue state of enbarisment*

Brock: Oh really now? *Brock raising an eyebrow*

*Grumblez*

Ash: I think I'm still hungry. *Scratching his head in embarrassment*

Brock: Alrighty you guys can explain later for now I'll get some grub going. Can "Mommy" & "Daddy" handle setting the table?

*Ash and Dawn blushing a bit said yes in unison*

Alrighty guys Ima head to bed! Also if you want to make a story with Ash & Dawn as "Parents" let me (msg me) know I might wanna check out what this Community haz in stored for me! Night kiddoes


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepy Time w Mommy & Daddy!

Alrighty, masagallant15 you'll get your wish! A new chapter has commith! Oh btw I would've posted earlier but I went through a video depression (Basically me being a poopy but about my videos not being good enough and I should try either harder or quit but I'm good now) Anyways who cares bout me. On with the Stooorrryyyyy! =3 (Note to self: Work on balance thy self)

*After the gang had the din din Ash & Dawn explained the situation*

Brock: So YOUR saying that HE woke up and INSTANTLY called you guys HIS parents am I correct?

*Ash and Dawn both nod in agreement*

Dawn: The Worst part is we have no idea what happen to him, he spazzed out and hugged us when we tried to get an answer =/

Ash: What is more problematic is we don't know anything about him =/

Brock: Alrighty relax... We'll find out more as we go. For now I think you both should act more like parents if you know what I mean 3

Ash & Dawn: Are you MAD?! (Blushing insanely)

Brock: No not like that. Act like your his parents till we find his real parents.

Ash: Okay I get it...

Dawn: I think I got it...

Brock: Alrighty I think it's time we all went to bed! Today's been a long and stressful day. Night!

Ash: night!

Dawn: Night!

*Later on when Ash and Dawn were setting up a bed for Xander*

Ash: Okay Xando! You sleep here tonight!

Dawn: it's a big bed! You have it all to yourself! Arnt you special! (In a kind and sweet tone)

*Ash & Dawn start to leave to there own beds... Till Xando stops them...*

Xando: Wait! Awnt u guyz gonna sleep with me? *Then starts to cry ;;-;;*

*Both Ash and Dawn Freak out (with a bit of blush) But calmly get back to their cool quickly*

Dawn: Mommy and Daddy have their own beds to sleep in, Sorry Xander!

Xando: But Mommy! ;;-;; Why won't you and Daddy sleep with me?!

Ash: Cause Xando we have our own beds.

Xando: but... But... *Burts into a fountain of tears*

*Ash and Dawn feeling guilty, decide in a group huddle, Then face Xando*

Dawn: Okay! Okay! Well sleep here tonight with you just stop crying OK?!

*Xandos face light up in a Bright way saying "OK!" Happy that his parents are with him"

*Both Ash & Dawn collect their stuff they need for sleep,But both slept on different sides of the bed for obvious reasons*

Alrighty guys tanks for The readingz, this story is my first, And I didn't think this many people would come by and read! I'll TRY to upload ever night I can (if I'm not too tired from editing and Such) HAVE A BEAST DAY EVERONEZ Da- oops I mean ElectronicStorm Shutin Down!


	5. Chapter 5 Training Day!

You know what? If you guys want longer chapters You gots it! Although It may take a bit longer BUT ILL MANAGE! Anyways while were here you guys can think of GOOD name for "Xando" Cause I feel he needs a better name because it's very unusual.(Mostly because it dosent fit quite well.. When I get a good name I'll change it to the name in due time. Xando is just a place holder cause I want him to be a memberable character. ENOUGH blabering ON WITH THE STORY! =D ( if you have read this part type: Chetoes)

* It was morning, The starlies were chirpin and blah blah you remember what happen last time XD*

* Ash and Dawn last time decided to sleep with Xando, A black haired kid with a crazy hairstyle similar to Ash and had Blue eyes like Dawn (sorry guys I'm telling you now, ever write at night time? TBH you get Reeaallyyy tires.. I'm actually doin this at 7:00 in the mornin lmao) Xando has been calling Our two heros Ash & Dawn "Daddy" & "Mommy" What will happen next?! Find out now!*

* It was morning*

*One of our heros Dawn, Has woken up.. As she awoken she noticed that Both her and Ash were in a bit of a hug position with Xando, To which touching with Ashes hand She imidietly pulled away. and got up to go to the bathroom to freshen herself up, On the other hand Xando had woken up to see freshened up Dawn and sleepy Ash.*

Xando: *whom faced Ash* WAKE UP DADDY!

Ash: *to whom had woken from the screaming* Huh?! What!?

Dawn:*to much as her delight laughed out loud* Common sleepy head, You gonna sleep all day?

Ash: Yes.. *As he turned over trying to go to sleep*

Dawn: Alrighty you asked for it... Xando.. Push Ash off the bed!

Xando: *Whom thought of it as a practical joke * Yes mommy *Then proceeds to push Ash off*

*THUD!*

Ash: Owww! What was that for?!

Dawn: I dont know.. Maybe you should sleep straight!

Ash: Why you! *Then proceeded to Pick up a pillow.*

* Brock puzzled to the sound went inside to see a Ash and Dawn... fighting with pillows* *Then gets hit by one*

* After the Pillows flew everybody cleaned up cause Brock forced them to XD*

Brock: Alrighty Ima start up on some breakfast then we have to leave...

Ash: Alrighty Pikachu Lets get some training done!

Dawn: just don't destroy the ground were training for my next contest!

Xando: Mommy! Daddy! Can I watch you guys? *with puppy dog eyes, facing Ash & Dawn*

Ash: You can watch me battle I don't mind at all!

Dawn: No! He can watch me and my contest training, Xando I'll show you how it's done!

Ash: No he can watch me!

Dawn: No ME!

Xando: Stop fighting please mommy, daddy!

*Ash and Dawn look at eachother for a minute..*

Dawn: We're sorry Xando, You can watch us both! ;)

Ash: But fine I'm going first I'll show you Real Pokemon training!

Dawn: Fine =\, BUT! I get first serve for breakfast ;)

Ash: Wha? That's not fair!

Dawn: Life's sometimes not fair * with a sly grin*

* Brock watching from a distance, was astounded that they both stopes fighting that fast cause of Xando, And began to wonder other stuff*

* Outside*

Ash: Alrighty Pikachu! Let's show em real training!

* While Ash was showing how his pokemon work togeather, Dawn was holding onto Xando without realizing it and both were astonished how well his pokemon work togeather and the speeds they moved* ( I'm to lazy to describe what happened maybe at l8er date)

*After Dawn and her pokemon showed off their cuteness and beauty with the combinations of moves*

Dawn: Alrighty that's enough... I think we should head inside!

*Both whom were still clapping, agreed to follow*

Brock: Alrighty, Breakfast is served! * revealing lots of different types of food*

Ash: Alrighty lets Eat!

* Everybody dug into there food like no tomorrow, Unknowing of what future lies ahead*

Alrighty peeps thanks for reading. Sorry it's my first time writing somthin so long. I might go back to smaller chapters unless otherwise. But I'm happy I got my video Done! But thanks cause we have over 300+ views on this story! Ima be done now DONT forget to pick a name for Xando! It's only a place holder. Either it'll be majority vote or the best name I see. I'll make sure to change it! Night peeps! =3


	6. A quick update

Hey guy the story is continuing I just need a bit for time to get my story straight

sorry it's not a real chapter next time it's be a new one -w- PEACE also thanks for the support!


	7. Chapter 6 prepping for an adventure

Hey kiddoes I know it's been a while. I'm not gonna get into it so here's the next chapter! Also I have changed Xando from a boy to a girl and also will now be named Sarah. Because I can! =P also it's so I can try out new ideas. This story is a sort of testing ground. Lets get on with it!

Brock: Hey guys, We're heading out tomorrow morning keep things in check.

Dawn: Alright! I can't wait for my next contest!

Ash: I'm pumped for the final gym!

(I should clarify, this is after the events of galactic battles)

Brock: Okay settle down. I'd save the energy for walking, if I were you.

Ash: oh that's right...*pulling a despised face*

Dawn: Hey I've got a great idea! How about we head down to veilstone city! It's not that long of a walk to here and back!

Ash: Uggghhhhh... more walking?!

Sarah: Yay! Can we go there now?

Dawn: See Ash?! She's already to go!

Sarah: Daddies just being a snorlax

Brock: just go with them Already!

Ash: alright jeez.

Brock: *closes in on Ash's ear* don't forget we have to find out if anyone knows this kid.

Ash: oh ya.. I forgot to be honest.

Dawn: I think we should head to the Pokémon center first!

Brock: not a bad idea. I'd be a good place to start.

Ash: Alright kiddo ready for a fun filled day?!*picks up Sarah*

Sarah: Ya! Ya!

And veilstone day will be covered another time. I will be putting this story up for adoption soon! If you are interested pm me. Also tell me good ideas in the reviews!


End file.
